User blog:Ganime/Tails vs. Luigi -REMATCH
Needs Help with *Ryuko Matoi vs. Kyoko Sakura *Raven vs. Scarlet Witch Interlude Wiz: The Sidekick, without them the Main Hero might not be able to get out of tough situations. Luigi vs. Tails REMATCH - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Boomstick: Like Luigi Mario's Brother and one of the Seven Star Children. Wiz: And Miles Prower, also Known as Tails and Hero of Cocoa Island. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Tails Boomstick: On the day he was born the cleverly named 'Miles Prower' would son become an orphan at the hands of Ivo Robotnick, however Seven Years later he met Sonic the Hedgehog. MILES 'TAILS' PROWER Age: 7-12 Height: 4'5 Weight: 44 lbs Has the overwhelming IQ between 250-320 Boomstick: Being the Edison that he is tails has many abilities at his disposal. NATURAL ABILITIES AND WEAPONS *'His twin tails allow flight, to increase his speed, or as a weapon than can cut through metal' *'Spin Dash' *'Projectile Ring' *'A variety of Bombs' *'Jet Anklets' *'Rhythm Badge' *'T-Pup' *'Helmet is invincible from enemies and if above can crush foes' *'A wrench' *'Night Scope lights up Dark Areas' *'Mallet' *'Piko Hammer' *'Knuckles Item gives him the strength and destructive capacity of Classic era Knuckles' *'Thunder Shoot' *'Owns the Tornado-II, Sea Tail and his battle mech: The Cyclone' Wiz: But with all these abilities he isn't without his flaws WEAKNESSES *'Has Astraphobia and Phasmophobia (Fear of Thunder and Ghosts)' *'Gets dizzy easily' *'Over-reliability on Sonic' *'Youthful naiveté' *'Lacks hand-to-hand combat' *'A bit too humble to realize his potential' Luigi Wiz: At an early age Luigi was kidnapped, after being reunited the Bros. would go on countless adventures, almost always being there with the Crimson Wonder. LUIGI Age: Early 30s Weight: 200 Lbs Height: 5'6 Owns his own humble Mansion Boomstick: Luigi has many abilities that make him equal to or better than his Faternal twin. NATURAL ABILITIES & POWER-UPS/WEAPONS *'He can shoot a Green variation of Fire balls' *'He can shoot Freeze Balls' *'His Green Missile can send him flying into opponents' *'His Super Jump Punch if aimed correctly can send foes flying' *'The Luigi Cyclone has Luigi rappidly spinning' *'The Ultra Hammer Is able to crush foes with Ease' *'After Training with the Thunder God can manipulate Electricity' *'While he can stop people in their tracks with his thunderhand, it is kore defensive than offensive' *'Vanish Flower allows Luigi to become invisible and Intangible for a few seconds' *'The Poltergust 5000 allows Luigi to Suck in objects that aren't too big or fast, also has Fire, Water, nd Ice attacks if anything of those elements is nearby' *'Can create Miniature F0 Tornadoes' *'Negative Zone causes Damage, becming dizzy, slowing down, sleep, tripping on nothing, and dancing, effets are less severe if opponent is in the air' *'Spin Jump is an Enhanced jump that can allow him to Jump on Saw Blades, Chainsaws and Spikes' *'Ground Pound has him flip in the air and crush opponents with his rear' Wiz: Evn though Luigi is a Powerhouse, he has some very terrible flaws. WEAKNESSES *'While his feet allow him to Scuttle on water for a short period of time, this could also give him his bad traction giving him a while to start running and to stop moving' *'At times an Extreme Coward and Extremely Clumsy' Boomstick: But that wont be enough to stop the Green Thunder Luigi: BINGO! Hohohho! DEATH BATTLE!! Who do you want to win? Luigi Tails Who do you think will win? Luigi Tails Mushroom Kingdom -(Post Mario vs Sonic Rematch) Luigi woke up from the crushed rubble from the castle, when he saw all of the chaos from a fight walked around, but what horrified him the most was his brother sliced in half. Luigi vowed that he would find and defeat whomever killed his brother Angel Island Tails: Are you guys ready? Sonic and Silver : You bet I am! Shadow : Hmph, I could ahnialate you both with ease. Knuckles: We'll just have to put that theory to the test. Amy: Three..! Knuckles: Two... Tails: On..... But just as Tails was about to say one a Warp Pipe appeared and out came Luigi performing a Super Jump Punch sending Sonic, Shadow, and Silver flying. Sonic was sent to another dimension meeting a rainbow-maned pony not happy seeing the Hedgehog,Shadow was sent into space looking upset, and Silver wen't back to his future, it was burning once more, but now because of a Y-Shaped Bird. The remaining characters ran away except for Tails Knowing that the Plumber was in for trouble pulled out his wrench while Luigi's Hand was engulfed in Electricity FIGHT!! Luigi started by firing three bolts of electricity, all were knocked off and got sent flying off. This surprised the Green Plumber but he knew he had to change his plan of attack. Luigi just started to crouch like he didn't even want to try anymore, this confused Tails but didn't stop him from throwing his mallet. Luigi released his position rocketing towards Tails, he didn't even flinch from the thrown mallet. Tails realized this quickly and performed a Tail Swipe. Each move countered each other. In the end Luigi came out on top sending Luigi a few feet/meters away. Tails got up quickly and ran towards Luigi with his Piko Hammer. Tails revved up his hammer swing, Luigi prepared for anything to happen. Instead of swinging at Luigi, he threw his hammer, however Luigi predicted something like this and whacked the Hammer back at Tails while at hte same time Tails threw a Flash Bang Grenade before getting hit. The bomb exploded blinding Luig and giving Tails the opportunity to look through Luigi's inventory where he found a vaccum dissasembling it so that it could only blow out hamburgers. When Luigi recovered he noticed something wrong with his Poltergust 5000, when he used it for a second it shot out a sandwich. This surprised Luigi until he saw Tails snickering at the event. Luigi used a Smash Ball he had just magically opened up witth Luigi smashing the ball making his eyes glow witha tint of the sun. Luigi then performed a dance that dramatically slowed down Tails; with an opening in hand used his.... CANCELLED ''' (Metal beat me to the punch and did it much better to explain how ***** won.) Results '''Strength: Luigi>Tails Destructive Capacity: Luigi=Tails Speed: LuigiTails '''Intelligence: Luigi